


Bedside Book

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, relocated from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Durbe gets more than he bargained for when takes up a book Rio suggests to him.





	Bedside Book

**Author's Note:**

> An Imagine Your OTP prompt ([x](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/69159120969/imagine-your-otp-laying-together-in-a-bed-person))

You’d think after 3 lifetimes together, one would be able to read Rio Kamishiro fairly well. And Durbe could, for the most part. But when she handed him a book, smirking suspiciously and saying that she was sure he’d like it, he didn’t know what to make of it.

It had ended up being a action/romance novel, set place in a medieval setting. There were dragons and knights and kings, princesses in peril, wars and death, and to be honest, he was actually enjoying it. Sure, there were a few inaccuracies pertaining to the way knights operated (7 so far, he noted) but could overlook them he supposed.

As he got deeper and deeper into the novel, a love triangle began to arise, between the King’s best knight, the prince, and the princess. And while Durbe wasn’t one for romance novels, he felt compelled to read this story out because Rio insisted he would like it.

From what he’d seen so far, the King had begun arranging a marriage between the knight and the princess, much to this prince’s hidden chagrin. The prince had developed feelings for the knight himself, but said nothing, assuming his sister and friend were content with the arrangement. But the two hadn’t been romantically attracted to each other at all, and the princess, who could tell how her brother truly felt about the knight, had begun trying to get the two together, without telling either male what she was doing.

At the part Durbe was currently at, the King had ordered the knight to scope out enemy lines. The knight had recently been wounded, but had promised to still serve the king, saying that his wounds wouldn’t be of a hindrance to him. As he had rode out into the night, the princess had followed him, wanting to make sure he was safe, and his wounds truly wouldn’t hurt him.

Despite her kind intentions, the princess’s horse had become spooked by something, informing the enemy of their whereabouts. They’d manage to escape enemy pursuit, but not without some injury, the princess’s arm having been scathed a bit by an arrow.

With the both of them back home, and the princess being tended to by healers, the knight had taken the horses back to the stables, where the prince had been awaiting him unhappily.

> _“Against my orders, you’ve continued to_  
>  _put yourself, as well as my sister, at risk.”_  
>  _the prince said, his eyes narrowing as he_  
>  _glared at the knight. “I don’t care what my_  
>  _father thinks of you; if you get my sister_  
>  _killed, consider your life forfeit.”_
> 
> _“You’re acting like an arrogant brat, my_  
>  _prince,” the knight retorted, brushing off_  
>  _the other's cold glare like it was nothing._  
>  _“You may be royalty, but you’re acting_  
>  _like a petulant child." He rose from his_  
>  _kneeling position, stepping closer to the_  
>  _prince. "Your selfish actions will get you_  
>  _and everyone you care for killed - including_  
>  _your sister.”_
> 
> _The prince seethed and tackled the knight,_  
>  _causing him to fall backwards into the_  
>  _haystack behind him. The prince then made_  
>  _his move to pin the other down, and the two ___  
> _struggled against each other. Their eyes_  
>  _met for a moment, before the prince knew it,_  
>  _the knight had leaned up and–_

____

Durbe’s eyes widened slightly as he finished the line of text. His head slowly turning to look at Ryoga sleeping next to him, the ex-king with his bare back to Durbe. The gray-eyed male’s cheeks flushed, and he read on, chewing on his bottom lip.

> _The air around them had grown hot and_  
>  _heavy, their touches growing more_  
>  _desperate, more needy. Armor had been_  
>  _shed, and tossed to the side carelessly,_  
>  _the two lost in the heat of the moment._
> 
> _Soon their undershirts were gone,_  
>  _leaving them both in their pants, the_  
>  _material doing nothing to hide either of_  
>  _their arousals. A breathy moan escaped_  
>  _the knight as the prince dove a hand_  
>  _down south, stroking the knight’s arousal_  
>  _inside his bottoms, before removing them_  
>  _completely. The prince moved, kissing_  
>  _down the knight’s body, removing his_  
>  _hand only to slowly take the tip of the_  
>  _knight's cock into his mou–_

Durbe bit harshly at his lower lip, the scene playing out rather vividly in his head. Just _what in the world_ kind of book had Rio given him? He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t started envisioning himself and Ryoga as opposed to the knight and the prince in the story, and hadn’t gotten aroused himself because of it. 

And now he was torn. Continue reading through to the end of the scene? Or forget the book and forge his own ending with Ryoga? Gray eyes darted to Ryoga’s form, the other male not having moved in a while. How deep into sleep was he? Was it worth waking the other up? Or should he rather go take care of his... _problem_ without Ryoga’s help?

Against his better judgement, he glanced at the next couple of lines, only to quickly shove his bookmark in the book and close it, the color coming back to his cheeks all over again. Nope. He shouldn’t have done that. That didn’t help one bit.

Durbe felt his cock twitch, and touched himself through his pajama bottoms, biting back any sound that would have escaped him. He didn’t think something as simple as a sex scene in a book would have turned him on that much, but at the same time, he knew it wasn’t the scene itself, moreso him imagining himself and Ryoga as opposed to the characters in the book.

One last glance to Ryoga’s resting form, sealed the deal for him. Ryoga had woken him more than once for sex; there should’ve been no problem with Durbe doing it too, right?

Durbe shifted closer to Ryoga, wrapping his arms around the other male’s waist, pulling him gently to that Ryoga’s bare back was to his clothed chest, his clothed erection pressed to the ex-king’s rear. He began to kiss at Ryoga’s neck, stopping as he heard the other chuckle.

“It’s about time you put down that damn book.”

Pulling away a bit, Durbe blinked. “You’re awake?”

Ryoga shifted a bit, turning so that now he was facing Durbe, something akin to a smirk on his face. “I think the bigger question here is: 'What’s got you all worked up?’”

Durbe’s cheeks flushed slightly, but before he could answer, he found himself under Ryoga, the other male having pinned his hands above his head. “But I thought you’d fallen asl–” Durbe’s breath hitched as he felt Ryoga’s spare hand pull down his pajama bottoms and boxers enough to expose him, the cool air hitting his hardened cock.

Ryoga scoffed at Durbe’s words. “Idiot knight.” He muttered, the term being less of an insult, more a pet name (though if he was asked, Ryoga would deny it completely) that he’d started using for Durbe once the two had become a couple. “I’d planned on starting something tonight,” Ryoga began, his fingers brushing against the inside of Durbe’s sides teasingly, “but you were so into that goddamned book. I figured I would’ve gotten an earful if I had interrupted you.”

If Durbe was in a position to laugh, he would have. But at the moment, Ryoga’s name left his lips, almost in a whine, and Ryoga rewarded him with a firm grip on the other’s cock, giving it a solid, solitary pump. Durbe’s hips bucked into Ryoga’s hand, the purple-haired male chuckling at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“But I suppose I got what I wanted in the end. Now, to remind you why you shouldn’t choose a book over me _ever_ again.”


End file.
